Macabre Adventures
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Grim wasnt the first poor, unfortunate soul to be held hostage by Billy and Mandy, nor was he the first to lose a bet to them. He was the first, however, Reaper; This is the story of their other ‘friend-slave,' the one known as...the Keeper. AU. OCxCanon!


Alrighty then, this is sort of an AU of the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, we found a site that has the short seven min. episodes and decided to write a revamped version of the dialogue, I'm pretty sure I got the wording right ("I" as in Daray), but there are purposeful changes so don't quote me people, I be paraphrasing! Thank you European History! I find that I loved history and social studies, as well as theatre and various aspects of Science and Com. Tech. but I'm going on a tangent ((B/N: Ha. ha. ha. She just quoted Geometry =_=')) I hope you people enjoy this and our various characters, there is a link later on that shows our OC, Avye's true outfit, but that won't be until Chap. 3. Oh yeah, we can keep you in suspense that long! By the by, most of the normal characters in Billy and Mandy can't or won't use Avye's name and this irritates her a lot, jus' thought we'd let ya know.

P.S. If you haven't seen the very first episodes of Billy and Mandy this is all spoiler with a dash of AU, oh and Beware OC pairings, they will arise later on, but as of now there really aren't NE to report! Onward and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own the cast of "The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy," though that is most definitely for the best. We _do_, however, own our OC Avye and the other OCs that will make an appearance in the future! Huzzah! ((B/N: Huzzah? My god she is a LOSER!))

* * *

**Macabre Adventures**

_~*~__Meet the Reaper and the Keeper~*~__

* * *

_

"Come along Francesca, we're going to see Mr. Snuggles…and Billy," Mandy rolled her eyes as she said the last part, her voice as monotonous as ever.

"Yaya, whatever you say…why do I have to go to the dumb gerbil's birthday party anyhow?" a dark hooded figure huffed from behind the young girl.

Mandy paused and gave the figure, Francesca, a smug look over her shoulder before she continued to walk, hands behind her back, "Because if I have to suffer so do you…Now come along Francesca," she ordered again.

"My name is Avye!" the figure growled threateningly, but Mandy paid her no heed, continuing down the street towards Billy's house.

The creature sighed in exasperation but followed Mandy regardless, "Your lucky you've got diplomatic immunity…" she murmured to herself so that Mandy wouldn't hear.

When the two finally reached Billy's house it was to see him playing some strange game involving green plastic soldiers and a large-mouthed alien. Avey watched Mandy stoically approach Billy and pull out a magnifying glass from (seemingly) nowhere, and go to melt one of Billy's soldiers.

"And that's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat-ray vision," she said cruelly ignoring Billy's whining.

Billy then seemed to notice Avye in the background and skipped over to her, "Avy! You came! Did you bring Mr. Snuggles any presents?" he asked eagerly staring up into Avye's shadowed face. Her bright blue eyes glared out of the darkness at him, not that she was angry with him…but she wasn't in a particularly good mood today.

"No…that's the fat man's job," she said after a short pause, Billy stared at the ground for a second with a frown before perking up suddenly.

"Does that mean Santa's gonna come bring him presents?!" he gasped practically writhing in excitement.

Avye frowned down at him, "Uh…sure kid…whatever floats your shoe."

Billy grinned and grabbed onto Avye's wrist, being sure to avoid her sharp accessories, "My shoes float in green kool-aid!" he exclaimed randomly as he pulled Avey after Mandy as they all went into Billy's house. Avye just shook her head and sighed.

On the way to Billy's room they passed Billy's mom, Gladys, who seemed to be spying from the hallway closet out at them. Avye gave her a weird look, but waved her free hand at the strange redhead. Gladys seemed to hiss at her before retreating back into the closet.

"Your mom is weird kid," Avye said eying the closet suspiciously. Billy smiled back at her rather idiotically, "Yeah, she just needs to eat more Strawberry yogurt is what I keep telling her, mhmm!"

Avye breathed out in a half laugh, "Strawberry yogurt huh? I'll have to try that sometime," she pulled away from Billy and headed towards the desk in the corner of the room. She pulled out the chair and sat in it backwards so that she could watch Billy do something undoubtedly stupid.

Avye scoffed when Mr. Snuggles "kissed" Billy on his overly huge nose, "Yep, that gerbil is a genius Billy, just like you."

"I know right?" Billy's dad, Howard, said as he randomly passed by the doorway, and once again disappeared from sight.

Mandy just stared as Mr. Snuggles panted harshly in his cage, "That was more of a bite than a kiss," Mandy started, but stopped suddenly when the room turned ominous shades of red and green.

"Oh my gosh it's the fat man! Hide me!" Avye yelped leaping to hide under the desk and cower in false fear.

"What's that?" Billy asked eyeing the green glowing beam of light that was shooting out from his floor.

"Hmm…"Mandy hummed before tasting a small amount of the green foamy stuff coming from the beam of light, "It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor."

"As I said, it's the fat man! Run!" This time Avye dove under a small, extremely dusty, black couch Billy and Mandy had put in Billy's room for her to sleep on when she stayed at his house.

Mandy rolled her eyes, but was then distracted as the light transformed into an ominous black shadow that revealed itself to be a black cloaked skeleton, ergo the Grim Reaper.

The Grim Reaper made its way over to Mr. Snuggles cage and swiftly picked him up by the tail.

"Ooh look it's Santa! Santa Claus!" Billy exclaimed totally ruining whatever ominous mood the Reaper was going for, Avye almost felt bad for him…"If he had chosen anyone else's gerbil to reap today" Avye mentally sighed, "oh well, might as well enjoy the show," she determined, plopping herself unnoticed onto the couch in a leisurely position, her hood shading her face completely.

"That's not Santa you stooge," Avye could tell Mandy was irritated, even if she spoke in monotone, "that's the Grim Reaper."

Billy paused for a second and scratched his head, "Do I still get presents?" he asked ignorantly, Avye almost laughed…he was so dumb it was hilarious.

The Grim Reaper eyed him and then gave a bored expression, "Uh, well, No. Actually I'm hear for da hamster," Avye blinked, was that a Jamaican accent she sensed…now why did that seem familiar?

In any case this opted for another idiotic comment from Billy, "Oh boy oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles!" he deduced grabbing onto the Reaper's robe.

The Reaper shoved Billy off him with the end of his scythe, "Nooo, I'm takin him away," the Reaper tried to explain, "To the North Pole?" Billy persisted.

The Grim Reaper gave him an almost disgusted look, and truthfully Avye couldn't blame him, Billy was in fact an incurable idiot, "No," he started but was cut off when Mr. Snuggles angrily bit his boney finger causing the Reaper to drop him out of shock, and shake his hand in pain.

Avye raised an eyebrow at this; he had no sensory nerves on his fingers, so why would that have hurt? She was not surprised, however, when Mr. Snuggles hopped into Billy's shirt and proceeded to run around his person.

The Reaper glared at Billy and Mandy and went on to, once again, try and explain himself, "Look, I'm jus doin ma job, but I'm afraid it's curtains for Mista Snuggles."

Billy stared at him for a few seconds in confusion, "You got him curtains?" he finally asked.

Mandy stepped in before Billy's "stupid" rubbed off on the Reaper, "You must excuse Billy. He's an idiot," she said and the Grim Reaper rubbed his temples.

"Look? Aren't you two scared? Uh, BOO, Blah!" he shouted trying to scare them, and failing miserably, making it very hard for Avye not to laugh as Billy, Mandy and even Mr. Snuggles stared at the Reaper.

"Oh come on!" the Reaper exclaimed, "I'm a walking skeleton, isn't that scary?" he asked walking around showing his skeletal legs.

Billy, as impulsive as ever, jumped up, "Hey can I see your hockey stick?" he asked before taking the Reaper's scythe and whacking one of his toys with it, shouting "Fore" right before said toy struck the Reaper in the face.

Mandy stepped in again as Avye watched in pity as the Grim Reaper was led towards a small table that had a small tea party set up on it. Avye had to wonder what Billy did in his free time…but on second thought, she didn't want to know.

"Mr. Reaper," she said calmly, "You are truly a powerful and horrific figure and I respect that," she shoved a doll out of the way so the Reaper could sit before snapping her fingers, "Francesca!" she called, and Avye groaned, irritated that her presence was now known, but got up anyway in order to pull out Mandy's seat for her.

"However," Mandy continued, "I can not allow you to take Mr. Snuggles."

Avye felt the Grim Reaper eye her questioningly, but she ignored him and poured Mandy a cup of tea, "How dare you give orders to me! I have powers you can't possibly imagine!" the Reaper exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Mandy.

Avye then went to pour another cup, this time for the Reaper, "Tea?" Mandy asked as Avye held out the small china glass for him.

The Reaper looked surprised, but accepted the glass from Avye's hand, "Oh, thank you," he said amicably, and proceeded to try and drink the tea…emphasis on the word "try", as the tea went through his bones and onto his robe.

Billy then swung the scythe down onto the table, nearly decapitating Avye in the process, a fact she was not by any means happy about, "Aw, you stained your dress."

The Grim Reaper growled angrily at him, "It's not a dress. Now give me the hamster!" he shouted.

Billy shrugged and pulled Mr. Snuggles out of his shirt (Avye felt pretty badly for that gerbil by that point), but Mandy stopped him, "No," she said.

"No?" the Reaper repeated, "Well why not?" he demanded.

"I'll make you a deal," Mandy started and Avye got a really bad feeling, "Uh-oh," she thought, "Reaper-boy's in for it now."

"We will play a game with you, and if you win, you can have Mr. Snuggles," Mandy bargained, and Avye and the Reaper both raised an eyebrow at her. "Ooh! Ooh!" Billy shouted, "Can he have me too?" Billy asked, and Mandy paused before nodding, "Yes, and if we win, we keep Mr. Snuggles."

Avye eyed the Reaper when he started to laugh to himself evilly, "I love games," he said with a smirk, "And I never lose."

Mandy raised an eyebrow at him this time, and Avye scoffed, "Well, believe me bone-bag," Avye chuckled causing the Reaper to glare at her insulting nickname; "this kid here, never loses. Ever."

The Reaper frowned at this, "Hmm, well if you win," he started before getting in Mandy's face, "which you won't," and backing off again, "I'll be your best friend, forever."

Avye smacked her forehead, "Idiot," she hissed as he opened a portal in another dimension, "Now follow me," he said before diving into the portal. Billy and Mandy, and finally Mr. Snuggles were sucked into the portal, but Avye resisted the portal's pull, "Yeah, I think I'll wait here…they'll be back in like two and a half minutes tops." She said resignedly.

Avye sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna have a fellow roommate Milkshakes," she said as the pink cat came padding into the room. Avye picked him up and made her way over to her couch, stroking the cat's soft pink fur every few seconds to elicit a happy purr from Milkshakes.

As she had predicted, exactly one minute and fifty seconds Billy and Mandy as well as Mr. Snuggles were all back into the room. And immediately after them came a rather distraught Grim Reaper, who looked close to tears.

Avye sighed, "I tried to tell ya," she patted him on the back, "Hey, look at it this way, at least you don't have to worry about reaping souls all the time," the Grim Reaper then began to cry pathetically, "How could I lose to two snot-nosed children?!" he cried.

Avye sighed again, "Oh boy," she thought, "I can just tell the next few centuries are gonna seriously suck…"

Later, Avye was curled up on her black Japanese-style futon in the darkest corner of Mandy's room, attempting to ignore the muffled shouts of the Grim Reaper's detached skull, which sat on Mandy's bed, as Billy no doubt had started some for of battle with the Reaper's body. And how did Avye know that? Well, why else would that small black couch be so dusty? Avey snickered to herself as she heard the Grim Reaper reluctantly say that he "loved" Mandy, oh she sooo did not envy him right now!

* * *

((A/N: Wasn't that a _great_ chapter? Yess, yess, it was!)) ((B/N: By the way what'd yall think of Avye? I don't know where I got the name, but it roxz! We don't know what she looks like yet, but that'll change around chap. 3, yaya.))

((A/N2: There will be an arc chapter posted next, Yea I know, so soon? Yep, I need to clear some stuff up, (so says Kuryo…the baka-- Which she TOTALLY IS NOT! Please don't kill me!) and so an arc is needed! Yeah I am _so_ looking forward to typing that for you people, yes I am! You can't even tell there is a mad woman standing behind me whacking me in the back of the head as I write these very words!)) ((B/N2: w00t! Later days Losers/Lovers! (LdL!)))


End file.
